


Do you want to have your tea now? (a parody)

by AnnieVH



Series: Song Parody [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Do You Want to Build a Snowman?, F/M, Music, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieVH/pseuds/AnnieVH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle is always knocking on Rumpel's door, hoping he'll give their love a chance: first in the Dark Castle, when she tries to find out more about the Dark One; then in Storybrooke, when Mr. Gold takes her in, but still keeps his secrets. After Rumpel's death and her return to the Enchanted Forrest, she goes back to the Dark Castle and knocks on his door once more, hoping he'll be there to open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you want to have your tea now? (a parody)

**Author's Note:**

> A parody of "Do You Want To Build A Snowman?"

DO YOU WANT TO HAVE YOUR TEA NOW?

 

 **Belle (** **Enchanted Forrest** **):**  
Dark One?  
( _Knocking_ )  
Do you want to have your tea now?

Out here, by the light?

Quit magic and open this door,

I'm longing for

the story of your life.

Is like you're always scheming

to get somewhere.

You know you can tell me why.

Do you want to have your tea now?

You could use the chipped tea cup.

 

 **Rumpe** **l** **stiltskin** **:**  
Go away, Girl!

 

 **Belle** **:**  
Okay, bye...

 

**Belle (Crocodile):**

( _Knocking_ )  
Do you want to have your tea now?

Or visit town? That would be swell!

Here in the house there isn't much to do

I've tried your books, but none of 'em ends well  
( _Don't do it, Juliet!_ )

You're holding back from me,

aren't we past this?

We already lost much time...

( _You don’t need power. You need courage to let me in._ )  
  


**Belle (post Going Home):**

( _Knocking_ )  
Rumpel,  
I just hope you're in there,

though people tell me it can't be.

They say it's over, but it can't be true,

I'll always wait for you, come back to me.

My dear, my beast, my lover,

My one True Love,

How could you leave me here?

Do you want to have your tea now?

 


End file.
